Jouons avec les personnages de furuba
by FFelinna
Summary: Essai stupide sur différents couples de Fruit Basket Pas vraiment de yaoi...


**Auteur: FFelinna (I am THE folle)  
Adresse email: ffelinna@voila.fr (les menaces de mort seront renvoyées à l'expéditeur...)   
Titre: Jouons avec les personnages de Furuba  
Genre: portnaouak total   
Base: Fruits basket  
**   
  
Disclaimer: bon les persos de Furuba ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte, je joue avec, je les répare et ensuite je les rends... je me fais pas de sous avec donc pas de procès c'est inutile je suis fauchée... Dernière chose, c'est pas une fic, juste un délire, surtout à ne pas prendre au premier degrés ... Je dédicace ce délire à Zaz (zoyeux naniversaire !! très en retard ^^;;;;;) et à Hinako (félicitation !! *lui donne son diplôme de perverse* bon c'est pas le bac mais ça peut servir dans la vie !! A quoi? ben heu...devine ^___________^) vala vala...   
**JOUONS AVEC LES PERSONNAGES DE FURUBA**  
**Akito et Tohru**: couple sado-masochiste  
Durée: 1 journée  
Vie commune: Akito soumet, Tohru est soumise. A la fin, elle est chauve et décapitée, chaque partie étant enfermée dans un kimono. Akito, le visage déformé par la colère, en kimono, s'acharne sur un bout de Tohru qui tressaute. Il s'est confectionné un balai à chiottes avec ses cheveux.   
**Akito et Kagura**: couple sado-sadique (sont aussi tarés l'un que l'autre ^^)  
Durée: 1 journée (le couple) et 1/2 journée (les autres)  
Vie commune: deux qui soumettent= BOUM. A la fin, tête de mort planant sur la maison. 20 morts parmi les membres de la famille Soma, 8 déserteurs parmi ceux qui se transforment. Plus de maison par la suite, que des ruines. Akito, tronçonneuse à la main, fait face à Kagura qui porte une machette. Ils s'entretuent.   
**Akito et Hatori**: couple complexe oedipien (faut pas chercher, folie de moi)  
Durée: 1 semaine  
Vie commune: Akito prend Hatori pour son père et ce dernier passe son temps à l'examiner. Puis Akito essaie d'étrangler Hatori avec son stéthoscope puis de le disséquer avec un scalpel. Hatori lui efface la mémoire pour arrêter de le faire souffrir et pour le protéger. Il pleure à la fin.   
**Akito et Shigure**: couple toutou et maîmaître  
Durée: Le nombre de minute pendant lesquelles Akito est capable de se retenir de tuer Shigure après que ce dernier ait regardé des jeunes filles passer dans la rue.  
Vie commune: Akito le frappe à chaque fois qu'il regarde une fille puis se ravise et lui crève les yeux en hurlant aux filles que c'est de leur faute et que Shigure n'a pas besoin d'elles. Après il demande à Hatori d'effacer leurs mémoires pour ne plus qu'elles souffrent. Shigure se croit sauvé et sort une vanne à la con, Akito l'étrangle avec un kimono.   
**Akito et Kyo**: couple sado-sadique bis  
Durée: idem qu'avec Kagura  
Vie commune: mêmes effets qu'avec Kagura sauf qu'à la fin, Akito coupe par inadvertance le bracelet de Kyo avec sa tronçonneuse et se fait bouffer par une sorte de sauterelle géante avec deux pattes en moins.   
**Akito et Hana**: couple des ondes  
Durée: 1 journée  
Vie commune: Akito plante des aiguilles partout sur Hana et écoute Fun Radio grâce aux ondes. Hana se reconvertit en poste de radio.   
**Akito et Uo**: couple grand clodo  
Durée: pas longtemps  
Vie commune: Uo apprend le jeu à Akito et finit découpée en cartes à jouer par ce dernier qui n'avait pas bien compris, croyant qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle torture sado-masochiste. Akito s'énerve et range ses nouvelles cartes dans son kimono.   
**Akito et Hatsuharu**: couple double-facette  
Durée: indéterminée  
Vie commune: Akito peint Haru en violet et le fait jouer dans une pub Milka, puis en rouge pour La vache qui rit. Tout à son euphorie, Kikito prend sa tronçonneuse, perce pleins de trous dans Haru, et met des anneaux en forme de kimono. Blackharu apparaît, entraîne Akito dans la drogue, la luxure, etc. et ils finissent overdosés dans une ruelle.   
**Akito et Momiji**: couple impossible  
Durée: on a dit que c'était impossible  
Vie commune: Momiji saute une fois sur Akito , il se fait décapiter, enrouler dans un kimono, et renvoyer chez Hatori pour servir de sujet d'expérience.   
**Akito et Yuki**: couple SM bis  
Durée: inconnue  
Vie commune: Yuki passe son temps enfermé dans une pièce, pendant que Akito fais mumuse avec les autres couples décrits ci-dessus.   
VALA C'EST TERMINÉ!! Quoi vous êtes encore là??? Z'avez pas froid aux yeux... Bon quelques précisions: déjà le plus important :G HONTE !!! Franchement, je sais pas comment j'ai pu pondre ça... mon dieu... Bref. Sinon j'avoue des fois je suis un peu cruelle... pis aussi pour le dernier couple j'avais plus d'inspiration... Pis hinako pas taper toplé... je t'assure que j'adore Haru mais... vala vala ^^ Dernière chose : je sais qu'il n'y a pas tous les personnages, tout simplement parce que je ne les connais pas tous.   
  
Bon si vous voulez encore voir un peu mon humour pourri bah lisez ce qui suit ^^   
  
**********************************   
  
**En quoi les personnages se réincarneraient (objets ou même genre)**   
**Akito**: kimono ou tronçonneuse, au choix   
  
**Tohru**: balai ou tout autre ustensile servant à faire le ménage   
  
**Yuki**: en jardin potager   
  
**Kyo**: en insecte (qui irait provoquer le jardin en duel et se ferait rétamer)   
  
**Haru**: en tablette de chocolat ou en crème de gruyère   
  
**Black Haru**: en insecticide pour détruire et le potager, et les insectes.   
  
**Momiji**: en adhésif double-face   
  
**Hatori**: en iceberg   
  
**Shigure**: en sous-vêtements féminins   
  
**Uo**: en tuyau de plomb couvert de sang   
  
**Hana**: en poste de radio   
  
**Kagura**: en batteur électrique   
  



End file.
